alive and awake
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: a tragic past comes back years later but not as a story but as a ghost and it wants something or someone...
1. bubbles Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_The wind blew greater and greater as she walked outside her castle. The dear princess wore a soft blue dress she said it was her favorite. The reason she wore it was because today her parents where hosting a big party all the important people would come. The young princess didn't want to but alas she had to agree. Everyone was here but he was here too. She hated him, she was betrothed to him, he treated her like trash and still her parents didn't see it. A tear slipped out of her soft baby blue eyes. The moon was full she watched it as if waiting for something to happen but nothing. She made her mind she wasn't going back to the party._

Her p.o.v

I watched the moon wishing just wishing to get out of this problem. Why was I, bubbles princess of this whole land have to be married with him? He doesn't love me nor does he like me he said it himself. I am only going through with this for my parents. I sighed why won't someone help me.

His p.o.v

Where did that girl go? I walk looking for my soon to be wife bubbles.

"James" bubbles mother called I turned around and walked to her. "Have you found her" I asked her. "Yes she is in her room go right ahead" she smiled at left. I walked up to get to her room. I knocked on the door

"Who Is It" bubbles asked? "It is me James your mother let me come up" I told her. I heard her sigh "Come in"

Bubbles p.o.v

What does he want I've had enough of him for the night? Can't he leave me alone at least a moment. " Hello what brings you here James" I asked. "Be quite" he yelled at me as he closed the door and locked it. "James" I quivered "what on earth you are doing." " Don't worry princess I was just going to ask why did you leave me alone down there, you made me look like a fool u idiot?"

My eyes burned like never before I was about to cry. I looked into his eyes it scared me half to death. I closed my eyes to get away then he yanked me from my arm to him." Look at me when I am talking to you" he whispered I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with a demon. His eyes where blood shot red he has never been like this before. I winced as his grip became harder on my hand. As I looked at him he smirked at my pain. "Cry" he whispered into my ear. "Cry" he said a bit louder. "Cry" he said it for the last time slowly and quietly.

I wasn't going to give in no I wasn't. "Fine" he said as he stood up "then I will make you cry." I looked at him once more his smirk became wider. He grabbed me from the waist and pushed me onto my bed.

No ones p.o.v

Bubbles tired her best to pray him off of her but I wasn't working. He was looking at body with lustful eyes. She moved one way and another but again it wasn't working. James got tired of her squirming so he grabbed both her arms and pinned her down hard. Bubbles didn't see this coming so she was forced to look at him eye to eye. She was about to scream but he told her if she did it wouldn't help.

The princess didn't know what to do he started to kiss her neck. Tears fell down her face but she didn't care she let them fall. One of his arms let go and traveled down to her thigh.

_"This is my chance she thought_" she brought her hand back and with a swift moment her hand connected with his face. He picked himself off of the girl and looked at her. She moved away scared and shaking while he was still in pain she got off the bed and went to the far Conner of the room. Hoping he wouldn't follow. Once he was better he looked around for the girl then he found her. "You shouldn't have done that" he told her. As he walked to her she just kept on shaking.

He was then right in front of her when he crashed his ruff lips on to her soft one. As he kissed her tears came down again but where stopped in an instant. She felt a sharp, horrible, wicked pain in her stomach. Then again another stab James didn't care he just kept on kissing.

Blood went through her blue dress. The last stab was the most painful she let out a scream like no other. Then fell to the floor she watched as the blood took over the floor.

Bubbles p.o.v

I am very light headed and I can't breathe. I took one look at the floor around me there was blood "is that my blood I asked myself?" the dizziness took over it was becoming fast. The last thing I saw was James looking at his arms there was blood on him.

No ones p.o.v

Her body fell lifeless on the floor with her blood. James looked around and backed away from the girl. He ran to the balcony and found some rope. He tied a got knot once he was on ground. He ran into the woods without a look back.

Down at the party

Everyone heard bubbles scream her mother and father rushed up to their daughter's room. The door was locked shut. They banged on it with no avail her father had enough and kicked the door down. They walked down to find their daughter's body on the floor with a pool of blood around her. The queen covered her mouth and collapsed on the floor. Tears ran down her face. Who did this yelled the king. No one responded the question. The queen then remembered who was with her daughter. Her green eyes darkened as she got up "James" she said "where is he, he was the last person with bubbles where is he?"

James mother came forward" crystal please tell me you don't think my son did this please because you and me both know he loved her." Crystal faced her and softly smiled and answered "I hope your right Jennifer."

The next morning

Everyone came to see the princess and say their fair wells to her. Her mother cried as they put her baby underground then she screamed the king tried his best to help his wife but it wasn't enough. Once bubbles was underground they put the head stone that said here lies princess bubbles a kind sweet soul she didn't need to die at the age of 15...

* * *

ale: im done for now tell me what you think should i keep one going cuz i dont know oh before i forget i dont own _**anything**_


	2. boomer

16 years later

* * *

_He walked as if nothing while he walked every girl looked at him and talked about how cute he was. He didn't mind but he also didn't care none of the girls here were his type. The girls here were oops I mean are snobby, spoiled, rich, and out all annoying he didn't like that. He just let them talk about him._

_They would talk about how his hair was the right shade of blonde and in the light it showed perfectly oh then there is his eyes they say once you look into them good luck getting out. They are just a perfect shade of blue._

_He walked down the hall going to his locker not paying attention to anyone but himself. He had many friends but most guys in town hated him for his looks. He still didn't care all he cared was to finish school….. but that was before_

His p.o.v

Why do they do this every single day. They look at like a five year old looks at ice cream can't they leave me alone for just once…

The young man was ripped out of his thoughts by a girl named Emily.

"Boomer" her voice squeaked very very high. Boomer looked at her with almost no emotion. "Why hello Emily may I ask what do you want" he tried to ask kindly. "Oh I was just wondering if you maybe would like to eat lunch with us" as she pointed to her friends." Emily I would love to come but I can't I have to help my art teacher today maybe next time" he told her sweetly. Emily smiled and walked away as she left boomer sighed. He then proceeded to go to his home room. As he walked in all the girls lustfully said "hiiiiii boomeeeeerrrrrr "

I look at every girl they all have that same look in their eyes….. lust. I sighed and walked to my seat. I sat next to one of my best friends I've known him since first grade his name is butch. "Hey boomer I see the girls have their eyes set on you" he told me with a smirk. "Yea I guess but I wished they weren't" I responded as I looked down. "Why, when you have every girl you can get anything" he informed me. "Well butch I'm not like you I don't like to play with girls emotions" "dude calm down I'm just saying" "I'm not like get that straight through you thick skull"

No ones p.o.v

By this point most of the girls around the two boys were watching with wide eyes. Whispers came out of their mouth. This was until the teacher came in and told the boys to sit down which they did. After class was over boomer ran out of class much to his dismay most of the girls followed him. "Think boomer where to go where to go ahhh yes" he thought. He turned left and ran into a room.

Boomer's p.o.v

I ran to a too familiar class room. The art room I knew Ms Luna wouldn't mind because she doesn't teach a class right now. I ran in to come faced with Ms Luna and a girl. I have never seen this girl before and trust me I know every girl. Ms Luna smiled at me but my eyes looked at the girl.

I could tell she wasn't like the other girls she was helping the teacher with papers. For the first time in years I think I was going to have a crush. She had long soft blonde hair and these soft blue eyes I've never seen anyone with those types of eyes. Her smile also caught my attention she looked like an angel…..

"Boomer" Ms Luna said trying her best to get him back to earth "oh hi Ms Luna" he said as he shook his head meaning he was back. "Ok then boomer I would like you to meet someone" she jested to the girl. "Boomer this is my new student bubbles and bubbles this is my best student boomer" she introduced us. "Nice to meet you boomer" she said "but the pleasure is mine" I told her

This is going to be a great day after all…

* * *

Me: I'm done oh and I don't own anything but I wish I did but we all know that's not going to happen…


	3. 2 days before

**(SINCE YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED HERE YOU GO)**

_2 days ago_

_Ms Luna was walking home from her part time job from the café. She was passing an old cemetery. When he heard a faint cry from the cemetery scared but willing she turned to see a young girl on three of the graves. Ms Luna felt bad for the young girl sooo she walked to her maybe to give her some comfort. She looked at the girl she had long blonde hair. Her eyes were shut tight so there was no way to look into them. The girl was wearing a long soft blue dress but the thing that caught her attention was a faint blue glow coming from the girl then the glow was gone but she wasn't…_

Ms Luna's p.o.v

I looked at the girl and sat next to her. She must have noticed because she looked at me she eyes looked white but after a second a light blue took over.

"What's your name sweet heart?" I asked her. Her skin looked unnaturally pale. She must have not eaten in days I thought. "My name is bubbles" she said in a low whisper. "Well bubbles what are you doing here at this time" "I don't know I woke up here" her voice was still low. "Well come with me I think you must be hungry" I stood up she got up also I looked at her. Her dress had a big red stain on it. I didn't much of it

Bubbles p.o.v

Wait what is going on where am I. I look around and I see all these stones I look down and read the ones in front of me. Queen crystal and King Brandon, I felt I sharp pain again. Tears started to fall down my eyes the pain from before coming back slowly and it hurt. The last pain made me remember everything. How am I here? I began to panic what if James knows I'm alive he might come for me. Then a nice lady came out of nowhere. She asked me questions and I followed her to her home. Once we where there she gave me some what she calls shorts and a t-shirt they are very comfortable.

"Well bubbles are you hungry" she asked me "ummm ms can you please give me your name first" I asked her oh sorry sweetie pie my name is Jess Luna but most people call me Ms Luna because I'm an art teacher at the high school. "Oh that sounds marvelous" I sighed "I wish I could go to this thing you call high school." "Oh hmmm maybe I could help with that" "really you could do that for me Ms Luna" I said jumping. "Calm down bubbles you're going to hurt yourself" Ms Luna said with a short giggle "but for now go get some rest you have a big day tomorrow"

No ones p.o.v

Bubbles was sound asleep in her room well for now. In her dream that was a different story

Young child a voice said "wait who goes there show yourself" bubbles yelled back. "Child calm down I won't hurt you I came to talk to you." "About what?" "the reason you are back with the living is for a mission" the voice told her "what's the mission?" she asked the voice "find the person that means the most to you" it explained.

Before bubbles could ask a question she woke up with the worst pain in her chest. "What" she whispered.

Bubbles p.o.v

My breath was lost the moon was full so I walked outside. Then I remembered…

… I have a mission to find him

* * *

ale: yay im done did you like it please tell me you did but i dont own anything at all!


	4. dinner and promise

_Back to the present_

_She looked at the two kids as they got to know each other. She had to smile boomer smiled but almost all of his smiles were fake. I bet it's because of all the girls here Ms Luna thought. Oh and bubbles I've seen her smile but her eyes show something else…. And I can't put my finger on it. All Ms Luna did was smile._

**Bubbles p.o.v**

I giggled gently of what boomer was telling me. He also had this goofy smile.

" so bubbles when did you move here" he asked

I blinked a few times and answered "I moved a few days ago my mother and father died in a…. car crash and Ms Luna adopted me" dang I hate lying but what was I going to say I was killed years ago and came back to life hahahaha that would sound weird.

"Oh bubbles im soo sorry for your loss" I looked into his ocean blue eyes they were very very pure I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Well that was in till he pulled me into a huge hug. He was warm and soft but bold I liked it I didn't want this warmth to leave but sadly it did. He gave me a reassuring smile I nodded and smiled back.

"So ummmm do you where everything is" boomer asked

" no I but can you show me around" I asked hopefully he can I don't need some dude come up to me and flirt.

"sure why not could be fun now let me see your schedule"

I nodded and gave him this sheet of paper I saw his smile grow wider. I tilted my head to the side and thought what could be so interesting about my schedule. He looked at me and said " we have all the same classes together and why weren't you in home room this morning"

"Well ummm me and Ms Luna came in late so I didn't get a chance to go to home room" I said with a smile.

Well o- then a noise came out of nowhere it was his stomach. He started blushing a scarlet red. I giggled gently " you must be hungry huh" "a little bit you wanna go get some lunch" he asked

"Sure I would love too" I responded "ok then lets go" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the class room all I got to say to my teacher was bye.

As boomer and me ran through the halls are hands entwine. I saw the girls giving me glares and all these different faces. I guess boomer saw it too because he stopped and whispered in my ear " I won't let them touch you or hurt you I promise" the heat of his breath sent chills down my spine but I felt safe and nodded when his face descended away from mine. I knew I was blushing and while I was blushing he smirked. Then we began to run again. Once we where outside he picked me up in bridal style and we went down this rail. He ran as he charred me to this car and put me in the passenger's seat.

**Boomer 's p.o.v**

I got into the car and asked her where she would like to go.

"Where do you like to go the most she" asked I looked into her gently soft baby blue eyes

"Well umm there is a café just 20 minutes away from here we can go there" I told her " sure" she answered with excitement. I nodded and started the car and we where off. I saw that she was looking outside the window and she sighed. I couldn't help but ask " what wrong"

"Huh oh nothing its just its nothing" she answered "please I promise I won't tell a living soul" I assured her. "Ok I guess…..back at the school why where all those giving me those looks and why did you have to promise me that you would keep me safe whats going on" I tensed up a bit and sighed " those " girls" they all like me and they aren't found of me being to close to another girl soo point in point they don't like you none of them do" " oh that's good to know" I could sense she was scared. I grabbed her hand " like I said before I wont let them touch you or hurt you I promise I wont let no one hurt you" I saw her clam down a bit. "We are here" I yelled she giggle and got out of the car. Then I saw her smile and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "thanks" she whispered. With that we walked into the dinner.

* * *

ale: im dont with this chap yay oh and check my new story left to die and i dont own anything love you all bye


End file.
